We are Venom
by GreyMaster2400
Summary: Jack is Venom, Venom is Jack, and the way Venom sees it, they can do anything they want. HELLO TO ALL. My name is GREY and this is a concept chapter to the story I have been mulling over. Please read my ideas page and shoot me your comments! This is important for the continuation of this idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone. I hope that by taking the time to introduce myself and talk about the idea, I would not only continue to hype myself up but begin to get you all excited as well. Anyways, my name is Grey and I am not a new writer to fanfic. In fact, I did a little writing before on an earlier work. But, due to immaturity and the amount of time, the work consumed I never got around to finishing it. I am hoping something like this doesn't happen again in this new novel.**

 **After conferring with friends and family I found that I was not the only one as thrilled and intrigued at the new Venom movie. In fact, most people I've talked to completely love it. I have also been a longtime fan of Transformers, more recently Prime. For some reason while leaving the Venom movie, for the third time, I thought what an idea it would be if Jack was the host of Venom. How that would play out in the TFP universe and the side effects it might cause. Now, I haven't come up with how exactly Jack and Venom would come into contact and whether they are bonded before or after the meeting of Arcee. I really haven't thought about anything other than the basic idea of the story, but the more I think the more I want to get this idea out there for others to think about. I am toying with the idea of a Jack and Arcee pairing, this being my favorite. I love the dialog that can be stemmed from this idea. I am also toying with a more realist Miko, less reckless is what I mean. I hate the idea that someone is that oblivious to the gravity of any situation. Maybe it takes time to learn this, just maybe. I am also wanting to form a close relationship between the host and symbiote. This connection is seen greatly in the movie, as well as the compatibility of the host to symbiote. Venom has to have a reason to keep Jack around. 4000-6000hz is still deadly as well as oxygen to the symbiotes. I want to find a way to include Drake and Riot however I am unsure at this time.**

 **I am in the market for a co-writer, I have sent the request out to a few of you, but I would like to open it to all. My writing style, as I have heard, is unique. And for this work, in particular, I would like to simplify it not only for me but for you all. I would like for everyone reading to know that direct dialog will not be set in quotations rather in a broken script form. By this I mean:**

 **The boy jack yelled to his mom,**

 **-What's for dinner**

 **His mother swiftly replied,**

 **-You can have anything you want.**

 **Not only will this style be easier for me to write, but I also hope that it will be equally as easy to read. Special character text, such as but not limited to, Venoms internal dialog, mental conversation, and or Venoms speaking voice. Maybe set in** ** _italics,_** **BOLDED, or both. Again, this is a simple thing to format however I hope it makes it easier to read.**

 **I invite all who have opinions or comments, or ideas to message me personally. Chapter length will vary, and I will leave it up to you by means of comments to help me decide. The choices are as follows:**

 **-Longer chapters (8-10k words), shorter post time (probably once every two weeks)**

 **-Short chapters (2-4k words), faster post time (once to twice a week)**

 **Both choice detail similar output on content, however, they feel vastly different. There will be some key chapters that I will withhold for my own amusement.**

 **As well as a co-author, I am also in need of a beta reader. Someone willing to proofread my crappy writing and fix any major plot or continuity errors. If you commit to the task you will be used extensively. I promise you that. Files will be sent out a day before posting in a word format, proofreading is all I need. More eyes will improve the quality of work greatly. I am committed to sending out quality work to all of you. Depending upon the feedback of you all, I will begin writing concept chapters to find a potential start for the story.**

 **Lastly, I want to say that my will to write is influenced by you all. Comments, follows, favorites. All our motivation to write longer and better. I do write for myself, yes. The opportunity to be a god for a day and control every aspect of an idea is amazing. I will say with that, there will be a choice I make or line I write that you all may not like or agree with. I will try to address any concerns or ideas left for me after each chapter or through PM messages, either work for me. Know this, you all are what make writing possible for all of us. The reason I write is to entertain. Stay entertained and I'll stay writing.**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. READ THIS AND COMMENT. It will be monumentally helpful. I want to see if this idea is something that people will read. That is very important to me. As always, I do not own the rights to Venom or Transformers Prime. They are the property of Sony and Hasbro respectively. I am not profiting from this story in any way as to stay in conjunction with international copyright laws. This fanfic is the work of fiction and none of the events portrayed within are real. I claim ownership of plot and plot alone.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **GREY**


	2. First Contact

FIRST CONTACT – Chapter I

SPACE: ****LOCATION UNKNOW****

A ship floats through an endless sea of darkeness. White specks litter the void as the silent transport moves across the landscape. The ship itself is nothing interesting. Simple and white. The letters: flash across the hull on either side, accompanied by a hexagon shaped logo. Through reinforced quartz windows lies the crew. Each member of the seven-man team climbing into their designated regen pods. Their commander, Jameson, radios back to his command post:

-Package secure, were comin' home.

Jameson leaves his post and follows his crew into regen, sleeping away during their long flight home.

EARTH: AUSTIN, NEVADA

Dreams of emptiness filled Jack's head. Something that he would surely describe as visions, an almost surreal experience. In them, a space captain piloting his starship across the stars. Carrying organisms of unimaginable power. These squishy, fleshy looking beings were trapped in small glass container. These weird strange creatures almost looked like balls of mucus. Moving and squirming around in their containers. They almost look sticky in nature, one muscle moving in sync. The strange looking capsules are made of some high tech looking material. The centers are clear, allowing for visual confirmations that they are still in containment while still providing the structure needed to hold them safely. The tops of the containers were solid, other than a locking handle they kept them securely held to the wall. While a small scree adjourns the front. This screen has the appearance of a number pad, five empty boxes signify a code may be needed to open or unlock the cylinder. Each organism was held in an independent chamber. Interaction between them was something that must be avoided it seems. Each one of these creatures, or what Jack had presumed to be creatures, was a different color. Four of them in total, all lined up in their chambers along one wall. The first one, blue, was smooth moving and appeared calm. The blob seemed to be active and lively but not in a harmful or threatening way. The blue of the organism was deep , almost a navy with hints of a gray undertone. The next one, yellow, was quickly darting around the container. It acted frantic as if it was attempting to find a way out, like it had been captured and help against its will. IT was moving in almost in a mischievous way. The third one, a grey-ish metallic color, looked tranquil. Unmoving in the container, almost as if it was waiting for something. It was slightly larger than the others, with streaks of red laced in its structure. It was apparent that out of all of the creatures this one was the calmest, be that in a good or a bad way. The fourth and final pod contained a black blob, pressed against the glass of the containment pod. This blob seemed to be attracted to the crew. Holding itself against the wall as if it was watching their every move. As Jack inched closer to the pod, the blob seemed press harder into is cover. Jack began feeling a strange pull, almost a connection to this captured, black beast. It wasn't something he could explain in the moment only that in his head, he needed to be close to it. Out of impulse Jack pressed his hand into the glass. The mass recoiled suddenly, trying to make itself as small as possible. Bending down to look in the upper part of the containment unit, the blob burst forward. An audible slap was heard as the being thumped against the glass. The mental connection grew stronger. With each passing moment Jack could feel his heart rate increasing. Suddenly a hiss of steam blew off to the right. Following that the astronaut Jack presumes to be the commander shouts in alarm:

-We have a breach in containment pod three. Everyone clear the area!

Looking to his right, the third pod bursts unexpectantly. The containment glass exploded outward, with it a sucking sound as air rushed into the container. Shards of the containment cover rain down on the crew as they try to find cover. Two crewmembers ran towards the hatch to another portion of the ship, one dives for cover under the control panel, the rest stand in shock. The commander is the first one to reoil form his stupor. He begins to more slowly towards the wall units. Desperately trying to find where the creature went. Suddenly the silver thing rushes the him after dropping off the roof and enters his chest. Disappearing beneath his suit first and then his skin. He topples to the ground as a scream escapes his lips. His chest cavity starts to contort. Twisting and curling. Parts pressing around that are totally not meant to be pressed. The other crew members run to his aid. Trying to hold him while this being takes over. The thrashing stops. The man sits, then stands. His crew looking onward in horror.

-Jameson? Are, are you okay?

The man now identified as Jameson turned towards the console, suddenly he smashes his hands into the metal. His crewmates begin to frantically try to stop him. Sparks begin to emit from the control board. The metal twisting and contorting under his strength. Ship warnings and lights being to flash and screech. An automated voice comes over an intercom:

-Ship entering auto pilot. Course locked. Destination Earth. Entry shielding failing. Re-entry approach compromised.

This voice continues to repeat in a simple mechanical tone. Jameson turns towards his crew. In his eyes, a swirling mass of silver and red. A vicious smile creeps over his lips.

-Jameson, what are you doing?!

Silently, he moves towards the crew. His arm transforms into a slimy mass of muscle and ooze. Snapping it forward in whip like fashion, he hit the LIFE Foundation astronaut center in the chest. Instantly killing him as well as sending him backwards into the ships wall. The lifeless husk slams against the panels, sparks shooting all over. Blood spraying from the corpse splatters against the other members of the crew. Scarlet droplets speckle the inside of the compartment. The others look onward in fear,

-Jameson, WHAT THE FUCK!

-What is that thing?!

The ooze retracts back into Jameson's body. His arm returns to normal. With his back towards the crew, Jameson hunches over. Spikes growing from his spine and back. Long metallic silver slivers protrude from his light blue suit. He explodes outwards, arms outstretched. The spikes shoot outwards. Impaling all crew in the room. Bodies hung lifelessly from the walls. Jameson turn back towards the reinforced quarts windows, and laughs.

POV: JACK

I woke up startled this morning. The dream I had last night was haunting. I was in space then I was on a ship with weird organism things. There were four of them. But one was black. When I got near it, I could feel its power. Almost as if it was calling to me. Like it and I were tied in some way. Who am I kidding, these were just dreams, surely. I mean, I know that a few private corporations were going into space but to find aliens. It's almost laughable now. Anyways, I have to get ready for school. It's the last day before summer, junior year down…. Only one more hellish year to go.

-JJAAAACKKK, you better be getting ready for school!

Ohh mom, I forgot she didn't have to go in this morning. I would figure that the hospital would need all the help they can get. Oh, well. Time for school….

 **Well, here's what I've gotten so far. I'm trying to go slow, not rush the plot. But I feel like to get going here the chapters will probably be a little shorter. It actually is taking a long ass time to determine what I want the plot to be as well as creating back story for the story that hasn't been told yet. The chapter is meant to begin where the movie started, then after the crew wakes, is when Jacks 'vision' takes place. I will try to post more frequently; this chapter and the plot decisions are mostly made. Now it's just working through it all. I hope that you all comment. I'm starting the next chapter as I post this one! Happy Halloween to all!**

 **GREY**


	3. Day 1

**Whhhhoooooo….. My apologies everyone! I have been swamped with schoolwork the past few weeks and have totally neglected this story! For that I want to apologize. That was not my intention but, DAMN. That was rough. Anyways… Sorry again. On to the story.**

DAY 1 – Chapter II

EARTH: THAILAND, ***EXACT LOCATION UNKNOWN***

A team of rescue workers swarm the crash site. Pieces of the downed ship and its contents are scattered throughout the clearing gouged by the vessel. The ship is partially buried under rubble, no doubt from when it impacted the Earth. Its nose crumpled, the safety systems unable to engage due to unknown reasons. Upon impact the aft of the ship was destroyed, spraying the trees with fuel and flame. Metal shards and fragments litter the ground. Most so twisted and bent that they would be hard to trace back to the craft. Upon the side of the ship, under the L. I. F. E. logo, a small, human sized hatch is open. Hanging from it, a lifeless body of an astronaut. Gore, splattered around the opening, it is clear that all occupants are dead. Presumably because of the landing. Looking into the open, the control hub is littered in bodies, all twisted in curious ways due to the force of the impact. Blood, both fresh and dried, is splattered about the cabin.

The area is hive of activity. As medical crews enter the craft, their discovery is startling. Inside the ship it was obvious more than just a crash happened here. Looking to one wall, a lone paramedic spots four small capsules. Three of which are sealed, one is not. Inside each, odd looking blobs, moving almost sloth like about their chambers. As the medic reaches for one a shout is heard. She turns and leaves. Exiting the craft, she sees fire crews rushing around, desperately trying to stem the flames. Medical personal looking over the craft, checking for survivors. At this time there are none to be found. Looking for the source of the shout, he locates a stern looking bald man. Dressed in military garb, clearly American. Along with him a team of security personnel and behind them a second team of scientist. Pulling a hand to his ear he utters,

\- We're on site, clearing the area now.

A response can be heard, but only a whisper. So quiet the medic wasn't sure if she had heard it, With a wave of his hand the men behind his spread out. Each heading to a different portion of the crash. When reaching their assigned positions, they begin rounding up emergency personnel and ushering them of the crash site. With promises they may return one their work has been completed. Roughly, the bald man reaches out and grabs the medic's arm. Tightly grasping her upper arm, he drags her to the side,

\- What did you see in there?

The paramedic stammers her reply,

\- No- Nothing… I didn't see anything.

\- Good, you'd do well to remember that…. Now get outta here, I don't want to see your face again.

She turns and scampers away. Who were these men and what did they want with the ship? Could it be those strange creatures in the pods? If that were the case, then there was more happening here then she previously thought.

THUMP

A loud thunk comes from her right. Almost as if a body has been dropped from a tree. Stumbling in the darkness, the medic searches for the source of the sound. In the distance, rustling. A humanoid figure falls forward from the underbrush. Blood pools at his mouth, his eyes devoid of all expression. In fact, he looks like he's been dead for some time now. The medic looks hi up and down. He wears a blue jumpsuit bearing the same logo as the ship. A survivor! He falls forward onto the ground and begins convulsing. Coughing and retching similar to one whose chocking on a peanut. She quickly runs to her ambulance crew. She grabs the first two men she comes across, a stretcher, and as many supplies as they can carry. With the men occupied unloading something from the ship they fail to notice the commotion. Reaching the fallen man, they find him unresponsive. Loading him onto the gurney, they rush him back to the ambulance. One medic starts chest compressions, the other prepares and I.V. to administer. Quickly, she hops into the ambulance and closes the doors. With a squeal of the tires they disappear into the night. No one is any the wiser.

Inside the fast-moving ambulance, the medics are still racing to save the man's life. Non-stop chest compressions, and adrenaline syringes. Nothing is working. She was sure he was alive, he was moving when she got to him.

CRACK

Every head turns. The ambulance is silent.

THUMP

CRACK

Quickly grabbing surgical scissors, the medics cut open his suit. Under the thin membrane, the man's bare chest. Churning and moving, like a huge snake has coiled up in his body. Dislocating and dislodging everything in its path as it searches for a way out.

CRACK

Everyone is silent. None of the paramedics know what to do… How can they save this man? What can they do. The female medic leans forward. Hesitantly she touches the man's chest. It looks like those things in the containers. Moving and writhing in the same fashion. As her hand met skin, the man's eyes shoot open. His hand grasping hers by the wrist. He begins thrashing, pulling at his restraints, snapping one. The medics look on with horror as a grey blob with red streaks congeals at the base of the astronaut's forearm. Slowly it crawls forward, extending small tendrils before its bulk moves onward. Inch by inch it grinds closer to the woman's arm. With one sudden movement, it jumps forward. Engulfing her arm up to the elbow. She screams as the blob slowly starts to disappear. A shooting pain rakes up her arm as the being worms into her flesh. Around her stunned medics look onward. Unsure as to what they might do. The fire in her arm starts to spread, first into her chest, then into her brain. She can feel it taking control of her body. Powerless to do anything. The pain subsides, but in its place, hunger fills. Hunger for living flesh, she can feel it in her bones, in every fiber of her being. A thirst needing to be quenched. And the power, the power the hunger brings is almost unbearable. As quickly as it came it vanished. Then, nothing.

\- We've captured three of the assets. One of them broke containment, I can only assume it was the cause for the crash.

A voice through a speak in his ear rings out,

\- Bring the remaining ones to me and clean up this mess. I expect the last asset found. I don't care the cost.

\- Yes sir, Mr. Drake

Exiting the craft, the bald man steps forward. All three containment units have been loaded into trucks. From his left a voice breaks the silence,

\- Ready for EVAC, Sir.

\- Good, Drake wants these things in his lab by sundown tomorrow. Clean this shit up and let's get the fuck outta here.

The man nods, turns, and jogs away towards the rest of the men, all gathered around two of the trucks. Striding over to the lead vehicle a smile dances across his lips. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all,

\- Everyone mount up, we leave in five!

The commotion around the site increased ten-fold as scientist frantically tried to collect their samples. Each of them knowing that if they fell behind they would be left behind. One by one the crew returned to their respective vehicles. And as quick as they came, they vanished….

EARTH: AUSTIN, NEVADA

\- JACK! You're going to be late for school!

Jack sighed,

\- Mom, I know.

\- Oh, Love you sweetie, I'm headed to work. Ride safe!

JACK POV

Geeze, she can be a bit much at sometimes. I mean, I am 18 right. I graduate this year… I know how to make it to school on time. Well I should get going. I'd hate to be late for my first day of senior year…

 **Damn guys. I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. I've just been so busy with class I haven't had the time. Such a rough few weeks it's been. Let's get to some comments for yall,**

 **To** **XLR8wuzhere** **:** Yeah, so like that vision was my way of hopefully trying to start a bond between host and symbiote. I tend to think that when a symbiote chooses a host it's been planned out. The host may not be the strongest in stature but has the chemical properties that create the strongest bond. As to the identities of the other symbiotes, I have been trying to decide whether or not to keep to the film or keep to the comics. Riot is the same as well as venom but, in the film, the other two symbiotes die in the lab. I guess we will see what that turns into.

 **To** **Mariah** : So yes, there is the meeting of the autobots that will take place before jack meets venom. How that happens is anyone's guess, well, anyone but me.

 **To Everyone Else:** Thank you all so much for commenting. If you ever have questions or comments voice them and I will try to reply to most directly in this part of each chapter. Thank you all again for reading. Remember keep the comments coming.

 **So yeah, there we go. I'm doing my best to include enough detail as to make the chapter read as more than just an overview of the real story. Slow and steady. I think I'm going to keep to the smaller chapters tho. They are easier to write. And think of. Anyways, Thanks Again!**

 **~GREY**


End file.
